The subject matter herein relates generally to a land grid array (LGA) interconnect and method of manufacturing the same.
Various packages or devices exist within the computer industry which require interconnection to a printed circuit board. The devices have lands or balls which are placed on 1.0-mm centerline spacing and below. The devices are profiled with arrays of 50 by 50 and even greater. Given the plurality of lands, their centerline spacing, and given the force applied to each land, the devices cause a variety of problems in practice in connection to the printed circuit board.
Sockets exist within the market for the interconnection of such devices, where the sockets include a substrate having contacts terminated to one side of the substrate for connection to the package or device and contacts or balls terminated to the other side of the substrate for connection to the printed circuit board. The contacts have centerline spacings that correspond with the spacing of lands or balls on the device. Attachment of the contacts to the substrate, particularly when the centerline spacing is small, is difficult and time consuming. Some known sockets, such as the contact grid array system described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,073 to Williams, use a contact array that is bonded to a dielectric substrate, which is then bonded to an interposer substrate. The contacts are then plated to create a conductive path from the contacts to a conductive layer on the interposer substrate. A 3D photo resist process is used to plate the contact array and the substrate. The 3D photo resist process has a high cost and low yield associated therewith. Additionally, attachment of the substrate to the interposer substrate is time consuming. For example, the contact array and substrate are laminated to the interposer substrate, requiring a 1-2 hour cure time.
A need remains for an LGA interconnect socket that may be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner. A need remains for an LGA interconnect socket having high density that may be manufactured in a timely and cost effective manner.